custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Valentin 98
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team To answer your question, first of all, we do not include the word "the" in the title of character pages, and secondly we don't include "BIONICLE" in the title of character pages. I'm sorry, but this is all in accordance to our wiki policies regarding article naming. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello. It seems you have uploaded your image with an identical file name as the image uploaded. When you uploaded your image with the identical name, you accidentally overwrote the image Scorpion665 had uploaded and replaced it with your file. What I've done is reverted the upload, saved the picture, then re-uploaded it under a different file name. The new file name for your picture is File:BIONICLE04.JPG. Hope that helped you out! :) --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 20:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) They both lack the correct infobox. Please use Template:Character instead of the older ones. We are trying to removing them completely. And Merry Christmas. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 08:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) We have a species template for species articles. Please read the manual of style and view the information templates category for a full list. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 05:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) In that case, you remove the Wikify template from the pages that have the correct infobox. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 05:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kyro/Kyros Sure. I have no problem with that. Kyros isn't even going to appear in Mahri Nui in my story anyway, that's just something that happened to him in the Main BIONICLE universe. I'm not going to explore it in any depth, though it is something of a conincidence and could become misleading. I'd probably just add a little note to the trivia section explaining that the two creations are unrelated or add a ''You May Be Looking For template to each page, in case people get confused between the two. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] No probs. Kyro looks very interesting. :P :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] I'm sorry about the inconveniences Dino has set forth upon your page, Takura, which shares a similar name to one of his characters. I am going to give him a warning. It won't happen again. Oh. I should have checked the page history, I just figured it was your page since you were undoing the vandalism. Even better that you helped out, then. And you don't need to warn CB, I'm an admin too, you know. XP. Thank you for being alert in this situation, though. My Entry Here's my entry. The MOC itself will be changed slightly in the next few days and pictures will be uploaded. I have also posted this entry on your blog. ---- ]] '''Name: Faceless. Summary: In any organization as dubious as the Dark Hunters, there is always a need to have a person who can extract the secrets of any enemy through any means necessary. Whether it be to uncover a conspiracy against me or to uncover the Toa's next move, the being code-named Faceless is always the one I turn to when it comes to persuasion. His ascension to top Dark Hunter interrogator is not a surprise, seeing as his own face is a source of intimidation and terror. Originally native to a backwater land south of Xia, Faceless' life was forever changed when the Visorak Horde came and wiped out his kind. Subjected to the spiders' mutagenic venom and further experimentation by Makuta Mutran and Chirox, he was transformed into a bulking monstrosity with literally no face. After freeing himself from the Brothehood's grasp, Faceless began taking up any jobs given to him, many of which would have been eligible for a Dark Hunter. When two of my operatives brought him before me after overpowering him on a Vortixx supply vessel bound for Zakaz, I had him recruited. It soon became noticeable that whatever shred of emotion Faceless may have once had was lost during the tragic events that shroud his past, meaning there is little else to say about him other than this: He has the strength of a monster, and the mind of the greatest assassin. Ask him to steal something, and he will wreck everything in his path until he gets it. Ask him to kill someone, and he will slaughter a whole village. However, there is just one question that I haven't been able to answer for centuries: Why hasn't he tried to kill me yet? Powers and Weapons: Faceless' main attribute is his incredible strength and durability, though he also possesses a limited telepathic ability that allows him to speak directly into another person's mind, seemingly to compensate for his inability to talk. The organic spines that run down his back also sense movement of any kind, therefore functioning as his eyes and ears. His main tools in combat are a spiked club, two poison-coated claws that can induce dizziness in a target, and a natural Rhotuka launcher that fire spinners that can temporarily disable all of his opponent's primary senses. Like his fellow operative "Gatherer", Faceless also enjoys collecting trophies from past hunts. Status: Alive. Whilst I have sent my other operatives to deal with the recently defected Piraka, I have assigned Faceless to capture a rogue Brotherhood servant hiding in the docklands of Stelt, and then interrogate him for any information he may have. Needless to say, I don't think this treacherous lowlife will be keeping secrets for much longer... Created By: . ---- --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 13:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) My entry Before I got Keetongu, I had wanted to make a creation that was the same species as Shadowed One, and this is what I came up with. Name: '''Lurch '''Summary: ''Lurch is one of my first operatives, along with Sentrakh and Ancient. He was one of the first beings I met, only becuase we were native to the same island and were the same species, a tripod being. He was a minor member of my species, like Krekka was to Sidorak, but I still recruited him because he knew much about legends, and was always a valuable source on where to find treasure to steal. His powers were inferior, however, so he soon faded into a minor member of my organization.'' Because of this, he played a minor part in our attempted conquest of the house. During our time there, he revealed many legends, one about the Golden Being Brutaka, who I was planning to recruit until those Skakdi traitors beat us to the punch. It doesn't matter, I sent Eliminator after them. However, Lurch kept them out of the treasure chamber when they came back to steal from their former base. Lurch's guidance on locations to steal treasure led us to already posessing two pieces of the powerful Golden Armor. Mere moments after I was aware of this fact, the base was attacked by the Somet scum. Lurch fought bravely against the fusion of Rex and Ikonox, but his forcefield was broken and he fell. I stepped into the battle in his stead. I managed to hold off the fusion, but the small one made off with the armor. It was now I started to question the competence of my hunters. During the carnge known by Matoran historians as the "final battle", Lurch and I were slaying the pathetic minions of Vezon, the Cheberaks. This was until I saw the traitor Slither defeat Barrage. I destroyed Slither, but was called to exterminate Teridax and Vezon and did not see Lurch. I was relieved to see he had survived the battle. Although many hunters see me as a cruel, heartless leader, I always did have a sense of "species loyalty" to him. Powers and Weapons:'' As I have observed in combat, Lurch's preferred tool is the Staff of Sawing, which is used to rip his enemies to shreds. He also carries a sword that has no special ability. His powers are similar, yet inferior to mine as he posesses telescopic vision instead of disintegrator vision, and forcefield generators instead of gravity shields. His horn seems to have no special powers like mine.'' Status:'' Alive. To this day, Lurch remains a loyal member to the Dark Hunters. However, I do not know how much longer his life will last, as he has predicted the coming of "invaders that will bring nothing but destruction". Since the drastic loss of hunter recently, he has had to serve guard duty more often.'' Created By: Person987 Uninte... and Dragon Force Strike!!! 20:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Your contest Hello, Valentin 98, I do not believed we have spoken before. Anyhow, I saw your dark hunter contest and I have a possible entry: File:Asmodeus.jpg. I just have one question. I have my own storyline set on a different planet with different rules, and so, their are no dark hunters. However, if I could enter Asmodeus with an "Alternate universe" backstory, than I shall. Is that okay with you? Regards, Thanks Thanks for telling me. The vandal has been blocked for a year, so we won't hear from the guy anytime soon. Also thank you for making sure that the page he vandalised wasn't all messed up. Reaper of Souls 20:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually, anyone is allowed to add the stub template to pages, so long as it's legitimate. Listen, I'm just trying to help the wiki, I would just suggest that you add more information very soon.Your hope ' ' and so is mine 02:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE He added it because of a change in the policy. We've removed the construction-template and replaced it with the stub-template. This was done because many stubbed articles had been existing thanks to the construction template. Also, rollbacks can add the template too, so no worries! Reaper of Souls 09:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sig Your sig has been moved to User:Valentin 98/Valsig. Having a template as a sig is in violation of our policy. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Here it is. Dark Hunter Codename: Mirage Bio: 82,021 BGC: D**n fool. That's all I can say for this hunter. I don't exactly know what to do with him. Give him an order, and he'll carry it out. Give him a mission, and he'll see it through. Tell him to assassinate some ruthless dicator, he'll gladly do it for the sake of honor. For a has-been Matoran, he packs one Karzahni of a punch when it comes to fighting. Evidently he had a run in with the Visorak quite some time ago, which explains his nasty, lizardlike appearance-- and size. According to him he got caught while the spiders were burning his village. They captured him, cocooned him, and mutated him. I guess, depending on the point of view, he's lucky he survived. He then wandered the universe for Mata Nui knows how long, but then, strangely enough he came ''to us. Wanted to join the organization for things like 'honor'. Honor. What good is it among us, an alliance of thieves, murderers, and other piraka of the like? Although his kind ways of extracting information often yield more useful data... Anyways, he proved to be a great soldier, and a master thief. Every mission I've sent him on, he always comes back with a little extra. It's a shame that his honor will finally do him in. After all, how can I tolerate a mutant Matoran who can't stand to execute innocents in an organization like this? It's simply an impossibility. Shame... he would've made a great sub-commander...'' 82,002 BGC:: Oh, so he thinks he's too good for us now? Leaves my organization without so much as a two weeks notice? Feh, I knew I should've killed him long ago. His tomfoolery honor makes him think he can ''leave us and live? HAH! I will soon enough have his head on a plate. No, I'll mount it on a wall in my trophy room. Perhaps his body will give Lariska something to throw at.'' Abilities: Mirage, while being a mutant Le-Matoran, has a skill set that could rival even some veteran Dark Hunters. First off, his Hordika abilities give him great stealth, allowing him to sit and wait in the dark for days while searching for a quarry. Second, all his senses are superior to most standard beings, especially smell, sight, and hearing. He also is a master thief, and claims that he can steal nearly anything that isn't nailed to the ground. Another Hordika ability are his claws, which basically act as tiny taggers when he swipes with them. Increased agility, speed, and endurance also came with his mutation. He also has considerable willpower, as he was able to overcome the negative affects of the Hordika venom. Weapons: On the side of weapons, Mirage often carries a shortsword on him, which he uses during tight situations and there are limited combat options. He prefers using his claws and hooked tail when fighting, as they provide more mobility and take less effort. They are also much more silent when making a kill. Mirage also has a Rhotuka Spinner, which will drain all hope and optimism from a target, replacing it with blind rage or fear. He often uses this during assassinations, to disspell a target's willingness to fight. Created by: Echo 1 ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Rahara MOC Contest entry I was just wondering: are you going to upload larger images of your aforesaid MOC, or should I go ahead and use the current ones? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, thank you, but I see we all tied for first. Meh, no matter, you can still use Asmodeus, although I recommend that you just choose a first-place winner, and use everybody's' characters if they will let you. I shall now give you equal rights to the Asmodeus page, and you can add the "Paranoid" section. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 16:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Maxilos Hey, Daniel.c.c. here, call me Dan. I see you chose to use Maxilos in your stories but I just want to say that it was originally my page and character. I'm glad you're incorporating him but I have pictures of models and story lines parts related to him and he'll also be incorporated into my stories and all of that will tie together with yours if you allow the flexibility, please contact me if you need help finding the data. Daniel.c.c. 19:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) About characters Hey about the characters you sumbitted to be a part of the animation project, I can't use them. Please PM me on BZPower if you have a BZPower Account. It is Zacax. If you don't have a BZPower account, just post on my User Page to ask why and I'll explain. Invited [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 20:35, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Here you go! And welcome to my list of friends :) [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 20:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:MOC Template Well, it's not an official template, it's one I made myself. The version that I use is usually copy and pasted from the section in my Sandbox. Here's the coding. Hope that helps. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] I have no problem with that. Templates are here to make this site look better and tidy things up. :P So long as you ask my permission (which you've done) then I'm happy to share my templates. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] It's fine, but it needs some fanon info. 'Shadowmaster' 23:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: RE: Maxilos Sorry for the late reply to your late reply but i haven't been on for a while, I forget when or why but i used him in one story and hes a rather open character, though used to a degree in my stories. Re:Re:Alternate Minotaur That was a really good alt. counterpart of him.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 00:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika Re: Re: ReAlternate Minotaur Go on ahead. 15:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika (PS, this was sent during school. XD) Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming a Rollback! Welcome to the CBW Staff Team! :D --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif ('Talk) 01:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Minotaur (Main Reality) Umm, the orignal version of him's kinda the actual Main Universe version of him. Still, there might be the possility of this version of him entering the main one's universe. No, there isn't a policy of that kind. Feel free to put the Olmak up. XP http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Matoran Mismisadventures Hey Valentin check your mail box I send you an email with instructions of what you have to do first. Kolhie In The House (talk) 16:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Important question regarding Matoran Mismisadventures! Valentin, I have an important question. Next friday there will be a chat on my wiki (Matoran Mismisadventures Wiki) with all the current cast and crew of the series. Now comes the question: What hour would be best for you, since we are all scattered across time zones. I live in England. So please respond quickly and I hope you can join the chat. Kolhie In The House (talk) 19:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Time for chat on MMW Valentin, is it okay for you to join the chat on my wiki around 12:00 o'clock (In England). I don't know what time that is in Australia or in the U.S. so I have to send it to you when I calculated it or if you know what time that is in your country then just say so on my talk page. See you friday on the chat;) Also have you changed your email adress or something? Because I send you the mail, maybe you'll have to check at your preferences. Kolhie In The House (talk) 18:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Saturday Chat on MMW Valentin 98, please join the chat tomorrow December 22, 2012. It will be around 7:00 pm in England, 2:00 pm in America and 5:00 am in Australia. Let me know on my talk page if you can join the chat. Kolhie In The House (talk) 17:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind at all. :P I went to Hobbycraft, which is my local arts and crafts "superstore", and picked up a pair of black fibre/card pieces. I believe they're A2 size but I'll have to check up on that. I took them home then realized that the backs of them were white. :P I put them at 90 degree angles with one on the floor and one against the wall, make sure you can't see any gaps between them, then place a creation on it. :P Of course, on most cameras this just looks like I've put one of my MOCs on two pieces of cream-colored card. So, to change this, I get a digital copy of my pictures on my computer, then edit them a little. :P Usually I increase the brightness until the background looks completely white, like this. However, you don't want to increase it too much or it will look like it's been messed around in photoshop. Just to the point where the two pieces of card merge together, or until starts to glow. If I have any problems with gaps by this stage I just put the whole thing in Paint and draw over stuff that's bothering me. :P Of course, the white background does not always work with white creations, such as this one. If this happens I would suggest not increasing the brightness as much, so you can still see the creation's white parts, or using a black background. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] No problem at all. I'm more than happy to help. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Demotion Hello, Valentin. While you seemed to be a promising staff member, you've been inactive for 3 months, so sadly, I've had to nominate you for demotion from your position. I'd recommend that you get active soon if you see this message, to show the people that you're still here and willing to be a useful contributor to the wiki. The vote is here, in case you'd like to know. Shadowmaster 07:45, June 14, 2013 (UTC) You can change them. That's fine. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Misadventures Well you can choose an episode from the site. The episodes that Delta and me are going to write are on the pages of those episodes, so you can choose one of the episodes that aren't written by Delta or me. Also it would be best if you start writing episode 3 'Oh no!'. You can create your plot, you are free to choose what you wanna do with the episode, of course there has to be some connection with the name. There's already a list of characters for most of the episodes, the character that comes first in the list is the most important one in that episode. So if you need any help with the episode feel free to ask. BTW sorry for the late reply, I was busy with my school work. Take care Valentin! Firestar. Fire Alone can save our Clan... The up-to-date Location template is here. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. :P I'm pretty good. Well, much of the Deserts of Death Universe is getting considered non-canon. :P I've already had the Rotam page deleted and I'm going to scrap a lot of that stuff. Just leave it as it is for now and I'll get over to it and decided whether or nor that part of the story is worth keeping. Still, thank you very much for the offer. :D